memefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boom goes the dynamite
Boom goes the dynamite es el apodo dado a un programa deportivo universitario en la Universidad Estatal Ball en marzo de 2005, que se convirtió en una sensación en Internet. El 22 de marzo de 2005 fue cubierto el partido de la NBA entre los Pacers de Indiana y los Nets de Nueva Jersey, narrado por el comentarista deportivo Brian Collins quien monótonamente dice la frase "boom goes the dynamite", cuando el escolta de los Pacers de Indiana, Fred Jones clavó 3-puntos al minuto 2:03 por izquierda en el primer trimestre. Collins dió mal el resultado final quedando Pacers 63 - Nets 61 (que fue el marcador con 3:42 restantes en el tercer trimestre), siendo realmente el resultado final Nets 98 - Pacers 91. Durante su primer año, Collins aceptó aparecer en el noticiero campus de la Universidad Estatal Ball en lugar del habitual comentarista deportivo que estaba enfermo. El teleprompter era operativo, pero un operador inexperto accidentalmente avanzó rápidamente a través del guion escrito, dejando a Collins con mayor opción a improvisar. Finalmente el noticiero fue publicado en YouTube, y dicho acontecimiento se lo conoce hoy en día como "el incidente Collins" en las clases de comunicación. thumb|left|335px|Vídeo original de Boom Goes the DynamiteCollins también fue presentada en televisión y radio en todo el país y le valió una aparición en he Late Show (organizado por el ex alumno de la Estatal Ball, David Letterman). Una solicitud de marca en la frase se presentó, pero fue abandonó en última instancia por un especulador con sede en San Diego que la ofrecó en las camisetas, diciendo que parte de las ganancias irían a un fondo de becas en la Estatal Ball para estudiantes de periodismo.USPTO trademark status for application no. 78620419 El conductor del noticiero deportivo SportsCenter de ESPN, Scott Van Pelt, envió palabras de aliento a Collins y rindió homenaje a él a través de la frase "boom" varias veces al aire. En 2009, el programa Best Damn Sports Show Period de Fox Sports lo llamó el mayor clip #1 de "bloopers deportivos" en toda la historia de los reportes deportivos televisados. Collins, entre otras estrellas de Internet, va a protagonizar la próxima película The Chronicles of Rick Roll. Cultura popular La frase de Collins se hizo famosa apareciendo en programas de televisión populares. *Es un eslogan de personaje animado, Cleveland Brown, durante o inmediatamente después del coito. **Cleveland la utilizó por primera vez en el episodio de la séptima temporada de Family Guy, "Love Blacktually". **La frase de Cleveland la siguió a su spin-off, The Cleveland Show. Durante el 23 de enero de 2011 en el episodio, "Like a Boss", Cleveland usa la frase de forma espontánea, fuera de cámara mientras tiene sexo en la sala de estar con su esposa. **Él y Donna pronunciarlo dos veces y una vez, respectivamente, el 4 de diciembre de 2011 en el episodio "Sex and the Biddy". *En el espisodio "The Boy Can't Help It" de Los reyes de la colina, una "de las novias" de Bobby Hill usa la frase mientras están jugando juegos de video en la casa de Hill. *En Pride FC "Best of Knockouts, Vol. 2", Mauro Ranallo utilizó la línea para describir el segmento del programa "Fastest Knockout". *En el episodio de How I Met Your Mother titulado "I Heart NJ", Stella presenta a su sótano como "el mejor bar en el estado, que está tan cerca que harán volar tu mente", utilizando la línea. *En el episodio "Welcome Wagon" de Veronica Mars, Veronica utiliza la línea cuando la policía abre un garaje lleno de cosas robadas. *En el episodio del 15 de octubre de 2008 de The Colbert Report, Colbert utiliza la línea, mientras proporciona comentarios en un emocionante partido de ajedrez en su segmento "Sport Report". *Will Smith usó la línea después de una mala pronunciación en los Premios de la Academia de 2008. Enlaces externos * Article from Ball State Daily News Categoría:Memes Categoría:Memes de Personas Categoría:2007 Categoría:Translado